Big Beard
"He crossed a line. Going in there was a mistake and he knew it." :::: - Big Beard to Vin, talking about Jumpa, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Big Beard, also known as Plot Device, was a recurring character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and a member of The Clan. He was portrayed by Sean Larkin. Many years ago, he joined Lord Tyresius in his duty to defend The Crumbs in Mekron Woods. When The Clan arrived and told them that Biscuit Savage was after the artifact, Big Beard and Tyresius allied with them, fighting against Savage who was ultimately "defeated". Big Beard would officially join The Clan, and a year later he helped raid the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. After the raid failed, Big Beard was influenced to side with a rogue John Bacchus and claim The Crumbs' power. Big Beard and his rogue allies would try to claim The Crumbs, but abandoned Bacchus when he found no success. After Nazi Mitch claimed the artifact's power, Big Beard helped turn the power against him, electrocuting Mitch to death. Big Beard would depart upon The Clan's dissolution, but rejoined the team when Bacchus reunited it with the intention of remaking The Crumbs. However, the team was forced to battle The Paleman and The Creator. While burying two allies in Mekron Woods, the team had to fight their new enemies. During the battle, Big Beard sacrificed himself to save Bacchus, and died after The Creator stabbed him. History Big Beard's origins remain vague, although he was allied with Lord Tyresius at some point, as they were obligated to defend The Crumbs at all times. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo After The Clan fights against Biscuit Savage, they set off to Mekron Woods to obtain The Crumbs. Off-screen, they meet Lord Tyresius, protector of the artifact, and Big Beard, an ally of Tyresius. During this time, Flynt manages to find The Crumbs, but is attacked by Nazi Mitch, who steals the artifact. Nazi Mitch later has a false exchange with Biscuit Savage, pretending to give him the artifact but instead giving him one of the Fake Crumbs - a poisonous duplicate of the artifact. With The Crumbs in the wrong hands, Big Beard and Lord Tyresius ally with The Clan. Along with John Bacchus, Flynt Coal, Vin Diesel and Reginald Wellington, Big Beard faces off against Biscuit Savage, but is ultimately unable to defeat him. Savage manages to defeat them and consumes the fake artifact to obtain its power, but it destroys his body, sending him to the Conundrum Dimension. Big Beard departs with The Clan after the battle, and watches as Bacchus sets off to find the artifact on his own. He then witnesses Jumpa return to The Clan, confused over what has transpired. Between Films Big Beard becomes a loyal member of The Clan between the events of the second and third films, maintaining his relationship with Lord Tyresius as they strive to take back The Crumbs from the U.B.N.V.A. and Nazi Mitch. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam After Jumpa's failed raid on the U.B.N.V.A., Big Beard is very upset, knowing that he put their lives at risk with a poorly-developed plan of attack. During this time, Flynt meets with Bacchus, who has become obsessed with finding The Crumbs and claiming its power. He yearns to claim the artifact and find an ancient spear capable of harnessing its power. Flynt tells Big Beard, Vin and Kick of Bacchus' return. Big Beard, as well as Reginald, betray The Clan to join Bacchus' cause. Big Beard stays out of the conflict that takes place at Mekron Woods and downtown. He later joins Bacchus, Reginald and Bjorn Alvarez as they confront Vin, Kick and Banny Passerini at Kerr Park. The confrontation turns chaotic when Rasputin arrives with Flynt, who is possessed by an alien parasite known as Tea-Eee. A fight breaks out as Flynt attacks The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood, with Flynt taking The Crumbs and the spear. By this point, Big Beard loses confidence in Bacchus, and abandons his cause. When Nazi Mitch harnesses The Crumbs' power, he teleports all his enemies from near and far to an overhangar, including Big Beard. Mitch electrocutes them with lightning bolts, but Lord Tyresius uses the power of The Crumbs against Mitch. The Clan and the Bacchus Brotherhood unite against Mitch, turning The Crumbs's power against him - ultimately, Mitch is killed by the excessive power. After the conflict, Big Beard meets with The Clan to discuss what should become of the organization now that The Crumbs is gone. Despite everyone agreeing that they should stay together, Jumpa chooses to disband the group. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:The Clan Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:The Bacchus Brotherhood Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters